Mannequin
by Azura Eve
Summary: [CH 1] Baekhyun pemilik bar; Kyungsoo polos; Jongdae introvert; Joonmyeon pekerja keras; Jongin anak berandal; Minseok si alter-ego; Sehun punya dua sisi; Wufan sang pria dingin; Yixing si mantan bintang porno; Tao yang keras kepala; Luhan primadona dan Chanyeol sang kingka. / Di bar ini kami bertemu, dan di bar ini pula kami melakukan seks tanpa dasar cinta... YAOI. RnR please ;D
1. Prologue

Kami bertemu dalam kesempatan yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan.

Takdir yang menyatukan kami.

Di sebuah bar pengap tempat orang-orang memperjualbelikan tubuh mereka layaknya dagangan yang diobral.

Kami berhubungan seks tanpa memikirkan cinta…

…karena kami **tidak boleh terlibat cinta.**

**.**

**.**

**Mannequin**

_Pairings: All official EXO-pairing  
Rating: M  
Genres: Romance, Drama  
Warns: Typos, YAOI, NC—full mature scene_

**.**

**.**

**Baekhyun**: _Gay. _Yatim piatu tamatan SMP. Bermata sipit dan paling suka menghias kelopak matanya dengan _eyeliner_. Orang-orang sering mengiranya perempuan karena tingkahnya. Dia gemar memakai gaun mini. Pemilik bar terkenal yang sering didatangi berbagai kalangan. Hobinya menggoda pria-pria hidung belang atau laki-laki yang sudah beristri. Meski _nakal, _dia belum pernah sekalipun tidur bersama pengunjung barnya.

**Kyungsoo**: Heteroseksual (suka perempuan). AdikBaekhyun. Anak kuliahan polos yang sampai sekarang masih menonton kartun Pororo. Sering dibodohi teman-teman kuliahnya karena ke_polos_annya. Bisa berkuliah karena disekolahi Baekhyun. Ciuman pertamanya direnggut paksa oleh dosennya sendiri. Tapi, dia masih _segel_.

**Jongdae**: _Gay_. Murid teladan berkacamata yang penyendiri. Hampir tidak pernah ada gossip tentangnya dan dia tidak pernah punya pengalaman berpacaran. Dunianya adalah buku-buku dan eksiklopedia. Suatu hari, karena kalah taruhan dia ditantang untuk datang ke bar.

**Joonmyeon**: Biseksual. Dia tidak masalah jika harus pacaran dengan pria ataupun wanita. Menjunjung tinggi cinta. Pengusaha muda yang diuber-uber orangtuanya untuk cepat menikah tapi selalu beralasan jika belum ada wanita yang cocok dengannya. Dan ibunya selalu mengancam akan menjodohkannya dengan anak tetangga sebelah jika sampai tenggat waktu yang ditentukan, Joonmyeon belum menikah juga.

**Jongin**: _Gay_. Anak sekolah berandal. Guru-guru kewalahan menanganinya. Termasuk salah satu _boyflower. _Pergaulannya sangat bebas. Sering mengadakan pesta miras di apartemennya. Punya alter-ego yang tak diketahui keluarganya karena perilakunya di rumah berbanding terbalik dengan kebiasaannya di luar. Suka nonton video porno di warnet.

**Minseok**: Heteroseksual (suka perempuan). AdikJoonmyeon. Anak sekolah paling cerewet. Posisinya di kelas sebagai anak emas karena pengaruh keluarganya. Sekelas dengan Jongdae. Hobinya ekstrem, orang-orang tidak tahu kalau dia suka main ke bar Baekhyun kalau malam. Menaruh simpati pada Jongdae si anak ekstrovert.

**Sehun**: Heteroseksual. Laki-laki pendiam tapi kalau sudah berada dalam kelompoknya langsung berubah jadi orang yang banyak bicara. Omong-omong, kelompoknya adalah Chanyeol dan Jongin. Dia sudah tahu kelakuan mereka berdua dan bersikap tidak peduli. Hanya dirinya yang berlagak_'cool'_, jaga imej di hadapan gadis-gadis.

**Wufan**: Heteroseksual(suka perempuan). Dia lebih suka dipanggil Kris karena ingin membuang masa lalunya. Pria dingin yang tidak banyak bicara dan baru akan bicara jika ada hal mendesak. Itupun seperlunya terlalu peduli tentang cinta ataupun semacamnya.

**Yixing**: _Gay_. Mantan bintang porno yang hijrah ke Korea. Pekerjaannya sekarang sebagai pemuas seks di bar Baekhyun. Servisnya selalu diacungi jempol. Tidak suka dengan ikatan percintaan dan ingin hidup sebebas-bebasnya. Tarif sekali tidur dengannya cukup tinggi tapi banyak yang berminat padanya.

**Tao**: Biseksual. Remaja Cina yang terdampar di Korea Selatan berkat kemauannya sendiri. Dia kabur dari rumah orangtuanya karena tidak mau disuruh kuliah kedokteran. Keras kepalanya mendarah daging. Meski dari luar terlihat diam, dia pandai menggunakan keterampilan bela diri. Di Korea, dia tinggal bersama Baekhyun yang menemukannya di depan minimarket.

**Luhan**: _Gay_. Pekerja seks paling tekun kesayangan Baekhyun. Umurnya akan masuk hitungan 30 tapi orang-orang mengira dia masih belasan. Bisa bertindak sebagai _top _dan juga _bottom, _tapi kebanyakan 'pelanggan'nya memintanya berada di _bawah_.

**Chanyeol**: _Gay_. Playboy incaran semua murid di sekolah. Para perempuan rela dijadikan selingkuhannya dan yang laki-laki rela menjadi _gay _demi mendapatkannya. Agak angkuh karena merasa dirinya sempurna. Memacari seseorang hanya dalam hitungan hari kemudian memutuskan mereka dengan alasan , dia hiperseks.

.

.

"Kau tampak mahir. Apa kau sering melakukannya?"

.

.

"Aku tidak mau yang lain, aku maunya kau."

"Kau tidak tahu aku siapa?"

.

.

"Cepatlah."

"Cih, memangnya aku mau?"

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak mau?"

.

.

"Memangnya kau tidak keberatan?"

"Untuk alasan apa, aku di sini karena pengunjung menyewaku. Sama seperti yang kau lakukan."

"Tenang saja, aku takkan menyentuhmu lebih ini masih suka perempuan."

.

.

"Kau belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?"

" p—pelan-pelan…"

.

.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku kasar."

.

.

"Kau mau model yang sperti apa?"

.

.

"Kau tidak mengingatkanku!"

.

.

"Punya kondom?"

.

.

"Gaya apa ini?"

"_Doggy style_."

.

.

"Ohhh, kau pintar sekali. M-Masukkan lagi,"

.

.

"S-Sempit, _bitch_. Kau ini tidak 'dipakai' berapa lama?"

.

.

"Kau tidak bisa diam di sana saja kalau ingin berhubungan seks!"

"Lalu?"

"Haish, dasar bodoh. Kau buka bajumu danberbaring di kasur itu, biar aku tunjukkan caranya."

.

.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Entahlah. Aku mau turun ke bawah dan minum-minum, kau mau ikut?"

"T-Tidak, aku lebih baik di sini saja…"

.

.

"Sekarang?"

"Tahun depan! Ya sekarang, kapan lagi?"

.

.

"Mau apa menarik-narik tanganku?"

"Aku harus membawamu ke hadapan _Eomma_-ku malam ini juga,"

"Tapi bukankah kau hanya harus tidur denganku? Tugasku cuma memuaskanmu, ini tidak ada dalam perjanjian—"

"Akan kubayar kau sepuluh kali lipat!"

.

.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir kau cantik sekali."

"Aku laki-laki."

"Aku tahu, kok. Omong-omong, mau nonton film?"

.

.

"Apa? Cuma sepuluh ribu? Kau pikir aku semurah itu?"

"Nah, lalu bagaimana supaya kau mau tidur denganku?"

"Buat aku menyukaimu dulu…"

.

.

"Ini film apa?"

"Cara membuat bayi…"

"Katanya kita nonton film Pororo?"

.

.

"Hei, ini sudah di luar batas, tahu!"

"Maaf."

"Kau melanggar perjanjian."

.

.

"Aku punya ide."

"Ide apa? Aku yakin nanti pihak yang banyak dirugikan pasti aku lagi aku lagi,"

"Tidak akan."

.

.

"Ada syaratnya…"

"Apapun akan kuusahakan."

"Kau tidak boleh sampai jatuh cinta padaku…"

.

.

"Seks itu cuma soal berbagi kenikmatan tubuh! Jangan mau dibodoh-bodohi! Lagipula sejak kapan dia tertarik pada laki-laki, hah?"

.

.

"Seperti cinta satu malam, ya…"

.

.

"Jadi… Ini semacam perjanjian sementara?"

**Bersambung…**

Ini plot udah tiga hari ngehantuin gue -_- mo dibuang sayang, diketik kok malah jadinya begini. Mungkin kalo dilanjut bakal setengah PWP. Isinya NC semua soalnya =_=) gatau napa menjelang tryout otak gue makin error. Mikirnya jorok mulu XDv #sensor.

Yah, gue tau ko yang baca udah mencukupi umur semua kan? #todongpiso. Entar kalo pada tertarik gue usahain bikin NC yang hot dah ._. harus berguru(?) dulu tapinya ._.

Tenang, ini official pairing ko. Terus gue usahain NC tiap pairing beda2 gaya(?).

So.. Review please~ :D


	2. Morning Sex

Yixing mengatur napasnya perlahan. Dia masih terbaring tenang di dalam sebuah kamar. Kamar yang sering dipakainya jika dia sedang menawarkan jasa. Apalagi selain kenikmatan tubuhnya? Benar, dia adalah pekerja seks.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Yixing, ada seorang pria berusia sekitar tigapuluhan. Tubuhnya tinggi, wajahnya rupawan dengan rambut berwarna pirang. Cerutu berdiameter ibu jari terapit di bibirnya. Beberapa kali ia mencoba membuat kepulan asap dari hidung atau mulutnya. Celana kerja berwarna hitam tergantung pada sela lutut dan kemeja atasnya terlihat acak-acakan. Yixing memejamkan mata lalu menghembuskan napas sekali lagi, tepat ketika pria tersebut berbalik.

"Kau kelelahan?" Pria tersebut bertanya, mendekati ranjang dan mendudukkan diri di tepian kasur. Yixing lantas menggeleng, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa kau puas dengan layananku, Tuan Nickhun?" balasnya setengah menyindir.

Pria tersebut—Nickhun—tak punya alasan lain untuk berkata, "Tidak."

"Jujur saja, kau bisa komplain ke atasanku kalau servisku semalaman ini tidak bagus," dengus Yixing. Dia mencoba mendudukkan diri namun langsung ditahan oleh pria satunya. Nickhun mengangkat tangannya dan membelai surai depan Yixing dengan lembut. Akhirnya Yixing hanya menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala ranjang. Diam-diam dia menikmati perlakuan yang diberikan padanya. Ada secercah rindu mengaliri celah dada. Terasa menyenangkan.

"Sungguh, aku tak bohong. Bahkan sejak terakhir kau memutuskan meninggalkan pekerjaan lamamu aku masih ingat bagaimana caramu membuat lawan mainmu angkat bendera putih. Mereka kewalahan, haha. Omong-omong, aku menyimpan kopian videonya. Dari seri satu. Mau lihat?"

"Tawamu benar-benar sumbang, Nick," Yixing mengernyitkan alis, "dan lagi, bukankah aku pernah bilang jika lebih baik buang saja kumpulan film tidak berguna itu. Bikin sakit mata."

Dia mengendikkan bahunya, "Wuu, gaya bicaramu yang dulu dengan yang sekarang lain sekali. Aku jadi rindu Yixing yang dulu," guraunya sembari menyibak selimut Yixing. Yixing menoyor kepalanya, "Intip-intip bayar dua kali."

"Cih. Begini sikapmu terhadap _tambatan hati_?"

"Berhentilah bersikap sok akrab," ujar Yixing setengah menyerah. Dia memijat pelipisnya saat kepala sampingnya terasa berdenyut. Sepertinya pusingnya kambuh lagi. Perkataan pria di sampingnya itu semakin ngawur. "Aku mau ke kamar mandi, kau mau menunggu atau bagaimana?" Sambil mengalungkan selimut ke seluruh tubuhnya hingga menutup mata kaki, Yixing bangkit dari ranjang lalu berjalan terseok untuk sampai ke ambang pintu.

"Aku pulang saja kalau begitu, istriku sudah mengomel lewat ponsel. Terlambat semenit saja bisa-bisa gawat."

Yixing membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencibir kentara, "Aku heran sekali kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih takut pada Song Qian yang _imut-imut_. Memangnya kau tidak bisa menjinakkannya, huh? Padahal sudah hampir tiga tahun,"

"Kau tidak tahu saja, wanita itu kalau sudah mengamuk beringasnya lebih-lebih daripada banteng. Lagipula kalau ada buku tentang cara menaklukkannya, sejak lama sudah kubeli berapapun harganya," balas pria satunya. Mengancingkan celananya dengan cepat dan memadamkan ujung cerutu.

"Bicaramu seolah-olah Song Qian itu beban. Aneh sekali,"

"Memang dia beban. Jika dia tidak hadir waktu itu mungkin saja aku sudah ke halte bus dan kabur denganmu. Sayang sekali, dia memakai bayi di perutnya—yang entah anak milik siapa—sebagai senjata."

"Oh, yah, aku juga tahu. Aku tahu kau masih sama pengecutnya. Dan aku sangat ingat bagaimana pasrahnya pria kepala tiga sepertimu ketika diseret orangtuanya untuk menikahi gadis yang hamil duluan. Meninggalkan kekasih prianya menangis-nangis seperti orang gila, mengejar bus sambil teriak-teriak _'Jangan nikahi perempuan itu!' _yang ujung-ujungnya tetap saja mereka menikah. Tapi kau melewatkan bagian terbaiknya," Yixing menaikkan sudut bibirnya, lemah.

"Apa?" Nickhun mengernyit.

"Tepat setelah janji pernikahan sialmu itu aku sampai di depan kapel dan mendengarmu mengatakan _'Aku bersedia' _di hadapan para hadirin. Sedetik setelahnya, turun hujan rintik. Aku berbalik, kukira sudah tak ada gunanya lagi untuk masuk ke dalam," Niat Yixing yang tadinya akan masuk kamar mandi jadi menguap, dia malah berdiri di ambang pintu. "Saat aku berlari menembus hujan, aku tetap berharap kau akan segera keluar menyusulku, atau paling tidak kau jelaskan sedikit soal pengucapan janji barusan. Ternyata tidak. Kau sama sekali tak mengejarku. Awalnya aku tak ingin menangis, tapi aku menangis. Kau tahu, waktu itu aku sempat marah sekali padamu tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, tidak ada gunanya juga… Semua orang juga tahu jika percintaan memang harusnya didasari oleh seorang pria dan wanita. Bukan mereka yang seperti kita…" ucapnya terakhir kali sebelum melajukan tungkai kakinya cepat dan menghilang dari pandangan Nickhun.

Nickhun hanya dapat membeku, tangannya mengepal erat.

**.**

**.**

**Mannequin**

_Pairings: All official EXO-pairing  
Rating: M  
Genres: Romance, Western  
Warns: YAOI; Mild-language; Sex-activity_

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter 1: Morning Sex-**

Chanyeol selesai menuliskan sesuatu di atas selembar kertas, merobek kertasnya dari buku tulis dan membuat pesawat kertas. Chanyeol menyipitkan mata, mengarahkan pesawat kertas buatannya pada seseorang yang duduk di dekat jendela.

Kertas tipis tersebut melesat seperti perkiraan Chanyeol. Perhatian Sehun buyar ketika melihat ada pesawat-pesawatan meluncur ke atas mejanya. Bangkit dari acara malas-malasannya, ia segera membuka lipatan kertas tersebut dan mulai membaca.

_Aku sumpah akan mati bosan kalau dua jam ke depan masih berada dalam ruangan pengap ini. Ayo kita pergi bolos, ajak si Kkamjong juga – Handsome Chanyeol._

Laki-laki berambut abu-abu jabrik tersebut melirik seseorang di samping yang asyik dengan layar ponselnya. Ia memutar mata, sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan temannya yang tak tahu waktu bila menyalurkan hasrat remajanya—menonton video porno sambil membayangkan dirinya tengah tidur bersama bintang filmnya.

Sehun menyikut lengannya seraya memberi kertas pesawat yang tadi telah ia baca. "Chanyeol mengajak kita bolos pelajaran. Kau mau ikut atau tetap di sini?"

"Jika aku memilih tetap di sini dan mendengarkan ceramah _Babi berlipstik _ini, itu tandanya aku sudah gila,"

Setelah Sehun memberi kode berupa satu kedipan mata ke arah Chanyeol, anak-anak berandal itu langsung menyandang tas mereka masing-masing dan menyelinap pergi tanpa sepengetahuan gurunya.

Mereka bertiga cekikikan saat terdengar lengkingan keras dari kelas mereka;

"Yah, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, sekembalinya kalian nanti aku akan memberi kalian hukuman skors dan tugas menulis sebanyak sepuluh buah buku! Sudah kelas tiga bukan semakin giat malah tambah urakan. Dasar anak-anak nakal!"

**.**

**.**

"Tuan tampan, Anda mau minum lagi?" Baekhyun mengerlingkan matanya genit pada seorang om-om. Nampaknya dia adalah langganan Baekhyun karena sikap Baekhyun begitu ramah. Om-om itu menyambut minuman yang dibawakan Baekhyun lalu meneguknya. "_Rhapsody in Blue?_"

"Tepat."

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan om-om itu. Ia membelai dada om-om itu dengan perlahan dan menyentuhnya dengan ujung jari. Satu-persatu jarinya menari lincah, napas om-om itu mulai terdengar berat. Baekhyun menyeringai otomatis, "Sepertinya Anda harus mendapat tambahan _blowjob _lagi, Tuan."

"Oh—y-yeah, lakukan dengan caramu, S-Sayang…"

"Dengan senang hati. Mau tempo berapa, hmm?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Orang itu sibuk mendesah.

Tangan Baekhyun turun ke selangkangan om-om itu, dengan terlatih dia melepas sabuk yang masih terikat dan menurunkan celana serta dalamannya. "Oke. Mungkin enam," gumamnya dan segera melahap _stik besar yang hidup_ tersebut bulat-bulat ke dalam mulutnya.

**.**

**.**

Sehun berkacak pinggang sambil mencibir. "Jadi intinya kalian berdua sering ke mari tanpa mengajakku?" tanyanya sarkastik. Ia menatap bangunan cukup besar yang berdiri kokoh di depannya. Bangunan itu terletak di tengah-tengah kota dan mudah ditemukan. Nampak seperti bangunan lain pada umumnya. Dari luar terlihat seperti kafe, eksteriornya sedikit mencolok dan tidak mengundang kecurigaan dari aparat keamanan. Di samping bangunan itu ada sebuah _gym, _toko kelontong kecil dan warung pinggiran yang menjual mi lada hitam. Sehun tidak sekalipun kepikiran bahwa tempat itu adalah _bar_ karena dari luar, tempat ini terlihat sepi tanpa pengunjung. Wajar, _bar _ini akan ramai ketika malam tiba dan di pagi hari, _bar _ini akan beroperasi diam-diam supaya tak tercium gelagatnya.

Sehun sempat bertanya untuk apa mereka datang pagi-pagi kalau _bar _ini hanya aktif di malam hari. Chanyeol menjelaskan bila pagi-pagi begini _bar _tersebut ada ekstra servis (gratis pijat plus-plus atau _handjob_), di samping itu dia tak punya pilihan tempat bagus untuk membolos. Tentu saja mereka tidak serajin kelihatannya, karena itu coret daftar perpustakaan. Taman kota—memangnya mereka masih pantas main ayunan? Pulang ke rumah—sama artinya dengan cari mati. Jadi akhirnya Chanyeol menyuruh Sehun serta Jongin duduk manis di bangku belakang mobilnya dan dia membawa dua setan kecil itu sampai ke mari.

Chanyeol melengos, melemparkan pertanyaannya kepada Jongin. Jongin cuma berekspresi datar dan menjawab, "Bisa dibilang begitu. Aku hanya tak ingin dianggap merusak pikiran inosen _anak kecil_,"

Sehun mendelik marah, "Yah, aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi! Aku dewasa seperti kalian, kita hanya beda beberapa bulan. Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu,"

"Baiklah. Karena kau bukan anak kecil, aku tanya berapa kali dalam seminggu kau melakukan masturbasi?" Jongin bersiul, menendang kerikil kecil.

Sehun menggaruk pelipisnya, "Masturbasi itu apa?"

"Seperti itu mengaku sudah dewasa…"

"Sudahlah," Chanyeol tak tahan lagi. "Daripada kalian bertengkar tentang kedewasaan diri lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam. Kepalaku pusing kalau mendengar ocehan kalian, terutama kau, Sehun." _Anak kecil tetaplah anak kecil, _lanjut Chanyeol membatin.

Sehun nyengir, Jongin berdecak. Mereka masuk ke dalam _bar _itu. Chanyeol memimpin di depan diikuti Jongin dan Sehun berada paling belakang.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sembari melambaikan tangannya. Di kantung gaunnya ada seamplop uang yang dia terima atas jasa pemuasnya. "Ya~ Datang lagi besok, Tuan~"

Setelah deruman mesin mobil tersebut terdengar agak jauh, Baekhyun kembali masuk. Ia berjalan ke ruangan pribadi di mana hanya dia dan pekerja khususnya saja yang boleh masuk ke dalamnya. Dia berkaca pada cermin wastafel. Membilas mulutnya dengan obat kumur beberapa kali sampai ia merasa mulutnya benar-benar kembali bersih. "_Shit. _Penis orang itu benar-benar tidak sesuai tinggi badannya…"

Yixing meliriknya enggan. "Kau bertingkah seperti baru pertama kali mengulum milik orang lain, Bos besar~" timpalnya bernada sindiran.

"Tapi penisnya memang terlalu besar, Yixing. Aku beberapa kali tersedak ketika mencobanya. Menyebalkan sekali. Dan hei, bukankah aku tidak pernah suka panggilan itu? Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan sok formal. Kesannya seperti aku itu mucikari jahat yang menyekapmu untuk dijadikan budak," kata Baekhyun lalu mengerucutkan bibir. Ia menarik bangku dan menduduki tempat di sebelah Yixing.

Yixing menyilangkan tangannya, menjadikan tumpuan bagi kepalanya. Tatapannya nampak sayu dan kosong. Ia terus memandang ke depan, cangkir itu terlihat sangat menarik bagi Yixing. Nickhun sudah pulang sejak dua jam lalu. Saat Yixing pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar yang ada di atas.

Sebenarnya Yixing tidak ke kamar mandi, dia hanya bersembunyi di balik penyekat tembok. Ia bisa melihat punggung Nickhun dari belakang yang berjalan tertunduk. Yixing hanya memberi dirinya waktu, ia hanya mengulur-ulur perasaannya terhadap pria pirang itu sampai tiba saatnya mereka habis. Namun perkiraannya tak semudah yang dia bayangkan; sebulan lalu ia mendengar kabar jika Nickhun bersama keluarga kecilnya akan pindah ke Korea dan menetap di sini dengan alasan bisnis. Yixing yang sudah sedikit lupa tentang orang di masa lalunya itu mendadak ingat lagi.

Tentang orangtua Nickhun yang mengetahui tentang kisah terlarang mereka, Song Qian teman kampusnya yang begitu berambisi terhadap Nickhun—memberi alibi dengan cara mengumbar-umbar fakta bohong kalau dia hamil anaknya Nickhun, video seksnya yang tersebar di laman internet, membuat Yixing terpaksa putus hubungan dengan segala kenalannya.

Kemarin sore Yixing bertemu dengan Nickhun di taman kota dan entah karena alasan apa, mereka jadi berakhir di kamar. Yixing sama sekali tidak memasang tarif, namun Nickhun bersikeras membayarnya karena ia tahu jika _mantannya _itu kini terikat dengan sebuah tempat menjual tubuh.

Yixing sekarang adalah pekerja seks.

Sebelas duabelas dengan pekerjaan lamanya sebagai bintang porno.

"Oh, apa Hunnie sudah pulang?" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya begitu menyadari sesuatu. "Dia belum pamitan denganku,"

"Itu karena kau terlalu sibuk melayani _tamu-tamu_mu, Baekhyun. Dia sudah pulang sejak dua jam lalu," Yixing menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku, "dan mendengar panggilanmu terhadapnya, kau seakan sudah kenal akrab saja dengannya…"

Baekhyun menggumam, "Belum terlalu, sih. Aku juga baru bertemu dengannya beberapa kali, memang. Tapi apa ada aturan memanggilnya dengan panggilan apa?"

"Tidak,"

"Oh, ya. Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah bertemu dengannya? Di kamar, dia bilang apa saja padamu?"

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang penting. Kami hanya bercinta, dia membayarku dengan cek dan meninggalkannya di laci nakas. Kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri, kan?" ucapnya tak acuh.

"Yang lain?"

Yixing memperhatikan mimik muka Baekhyun yang sangat ingin tahu. Dia mendesah, "Dia hanya beberapa kali menyinggung soal Song Qian. Rumah mereka ada di salah satu kawasan elit Gangnam. Anak pertama mereka laki-laki… Kurasa, dia makin menyukai perannya sekarang… Menjadi ayah…"

"Jangan bilang kau cemburu, Yixing," goda Baekhyun sembari mencolek lengan Yixing.

Ia menggeleng, "Aku tidak…" elaknya. _Tidak bisa tidak cemburu, maksudnya…_

Yixing langsung menunduk dalam. Baekhyun yang merasakan perubahan aura di sekitarnya mendadak merasa tidak enak. "Yixing…" panggilnya. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa… Aku tahu kau tak serius," ucap Yixing berusaha tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba dari ambang pintu muncul seorang pemuda. Pakaiannya menunjukkan bahwa dia _bartender. _"Bos_, _ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu,"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya, "Kau tidak apa-apa kutinggal sendiri?"

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pergilah, cepat. Kau tak mau citra _bar_mu menurun, bukan?"

Setelah Baekhyun pergi, Yixing tertawa getir, menyembunyikan tangisannya erat-erat di tangkupan tangan.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi…, kau pemilik _bar _ini, Nona mungil?"

Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya dengan malas begitu bertemu muka dengan seseorang yang sebelumnya tidak ia duga. Awalnya Baekhyun mengira bahwa seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya adalah salah satu langganannya—pria beristri atau om-om yang biasa mendapat _handjob_nya di sudut _bar_. _Bartender _yang merupakan anak buahnya tadi terlihat begitu panik. Dia bahkan lari-lari untuk memberitahu Baekhyun.

Tapi ternyata hanya—

"Adik, kenapa kau berada di sini saat jam sekolah masih berlangsung? Kau harusnya duduk di kelas dan mencatat pelajaran…" Baekhyun menghaluskan suaranya, berusaha ramah meski dia sedikit tidak terima diperlakukan _kelewat _manis. Dia memang suka ketika orang-orang menghormatinya, tapi untuk kali ini, dia merasa **anak sekolah **ini sedang mengejeknya.

Ya, anak sekolah.

Baekhyun sangat kaget ketika melihat sang tamu yang dimaksud _bartender _itu ternyata hanya seorang bocah SMA dengan penampilan khas berandal. Dia menyeringai dengan bodoh dan lebar, telinganya seperti tokoh Dumbo si gajah—terjulur ke luar, dan tingginya menyerupai raksasa. Seketika Baekhyun merasa kerdil di hadapannya. Belum lagi pandangan merendahkan itu.

"Adakah larangan kalau anak sekolah tidak boleh datang ke mari? Aku tak menemukan peraturan apapun di pintu masuk tadi, hanya disuruh memperlihatkan tanda pengenal dan ta-da, petugasmu mempersilahkanku. Lagipula aku sudah 18."

Baekhyun berdecak pelan, ia memang tak memasang peraturan apa-apa mengenai siapa saja yang boleh datang dan siapa yang tidak. Asalkan mereka bisa menunjukkan tanda pengenal diri dan berusia di atas tujuhbelas. Ia lupa jika anak sekolah pun ada yang sudah mencukupi umur minimum yang ia tetapkan.

Baekhyun menggeretakkan gigi, "Baiklah. Aku bolehkan kau. Tapi aku mau lihat tanda pengenalmu dulu, kemarikan," Baekhyun menyodorkan tangannya dan meminta.

Bocah ingusan itu segera memberi tanda pengenalnya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Jadi namamu Chanyeol Park, eh, bocah?"

"Mm. Ada yang salah?"

_Namanya lumayan. _"Tidak," kata Baekhyun, "jadi jelaskan apa maksudmu mencariku dan menyuruh anak buahku memanggilku?" lanjutnya.

Chanyeol mencondongkan badannya dan menyejajarkan tinggi mereka. Ia melantangkan suaranya, cukup keras untuk terdengar oleh pengunjung lain. "Aku ingin bercinta denganmu."

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol ke kamar pribadinya yang terletak di lantai atas. Bersebelahan dengan milik Yixing. Chanyeol yang tangannya digandeng oleh Baekhyun hanya mengikutinya tanpa banyak protes.

Setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam, Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di balik pintu, langsung menghempaskan lengan Chanyeol dengan keras. "Apa maksudmu?" tembaknya.

"Apa?" Chanyeol bertanya tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu datang-datang dengan seragam sekolah, mencari si pemilik _bar _dengan tujuan mau tidur dengannya? Memangnya aku ini barang?!"

Chanyeol menyeringai tipis, "Jika bukan, lantas apa? Kau pemilik dari semua ini, tentu kau juga salah satu dari mereka. Jelas."

Baekhyun merasa seperti ditampar. Belum pernah ada seorangpun melecehkannya seperti ini. Mulutnya sedikit ternganga, ia menutupnya dengan punggung tangan. Matanya membelalak. Chanyeol berdiri percaya diri di tempatnya. "Kamar ini sangat luas. Apa kau sengaja memilihkan yang bagus untukku? Ranjangnya juga terlihat empuk, sepertinya menyenangkan sekali jika aku menyetubuhimu dan mengacak-acak seprainya, membuatnya berdecit… Lalu kau akan mendesah minta ditusuk lebih dalam…"

"B-Berhenti."

"Tubuhmu lumayan meski kau perempuan, yeah. Aku kurang suka seseorang berdada besar, jujur saja."

Semakin ke sini, kata-kata dari mulut Chanyeol kian kotor. Baekhyun seolah-olah berada di dunia asing meski nyatanya dia begitu akrab dengan hubungan seks. Meski tak sampai ke tahap inti.

Jika ingin jujur, sebenarnya Baekhyun sama sekali belum pernah melakukan hubungan badan dengan para pengunjungnya.

Dan jika ingin lebih jujur lagi, dia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya seks seperti kata orang-orang.

Tapi dia hanya ingin melakukannya nanti, dengan seseorang yang benar-benar dia sukai. Bukan salah satu dari pengunjung _bar_nya ataupun para langganannya yang terbiasa dengan servisnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, menghapuskan seluruh pemikirannya saat dia merasa ada napas lain berhembus di tengkuknya. Hangat dan berat. Ada tangan yang menjamah bokongnya tanpa permisi.

"Bisakah mulai sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol seduktif.

Baekhyun gemetar saat tangan Chanyeol merayap naik ke punggungnya. Dia memejamkan mata pelan-pelan dan merasakan setiap inci rabaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol bermain di sekitar risleting gaunnya, belum membuka, dia hanya mengusap-usap.

Baekhyun berpendapat bila pertahanannya mulai roboh. Sentuhan Chanyeol kian intensif terhadap dirinya. Tubuhnya tak mungkin menolak lebih lama lagi. Dia harus segera mendapatkan seks pertamanya. Persetan dengan pasangannya, dia hanya ingin segera menuntaskan kebutuhan biologisnya. Meskipun itu artinya dengan—

"Anak sekolah, kau bisa tidur denganku," lirih Baekhyun.

Ekspresi Chanyeol sedikit berubah. "Benarkah? Secepat itukah kau merubah pikiranmu? Tadi bukannya kau bertingkah seperti tidak ingin…"

"Aku belum selesai,"

Chanyeol menginterupsi sentuhannya dan memaku matanya langsung ke manik Baekhyun, "Apa?"

"Buat aku menyukaimu dulu."

Baiklah, sepertinya Baekhyun masih konsisten dengan prinsipnya yang baru mau tidur bersama seseorang yang dia sukai. Setidaknya, jika Chanyeol mampu merebut perhatiannya pagi ini—_kalian ingat, ini masih pagi—_dia akan senang hati melakukannya.

Tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun, Chanyeol membopong tubuhnya. Ia menyelipkan lengan kanannya di sela betis Baekhyun dengan erat dan lengan kirinya di belakang leher. Baekhyun refleks memeluk bahunya begitu merasa tubuhnya terangkat dari lantai. Ia tidak menduga bila Chanyeol akan menggendongnya. Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas, bagi Baekhyun, ia nampak lumayan untuk ukuran bocah SMA.

Chanyeol berjalan perlahan mendekati ranjang dan segera menurunkan Baekhyun hati-hati di atas pemukaan kasur. Baekhyun memeluk kakinya, membuat gaunnya tersingkap sebatas paha. Chanyeol melepaskan _stiletto _milik lelaki mungil itu dan melemparnya ke sudut kamar.

"Kakimu indah…" puji Chanyeol, ia meraba permukaan kaki Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya. Baekhyun merona malu. "Sebenarnya aku tak pernah suka tidur dengan perempuan, tapi pengecualian untukmu."

Baekhyun merasa ada yang salah dengan pemahaman Chanyeol terhadap dirinya. Rupanya Chanyeol masih menganggapnya perempuan karena tampilannya yang berdandan mirip perempuan. Baekhyun berdecak, merutuki rambut palsu, riasan mata tebal, gaun serta _stiletto _yang dia kenakan. Membuatnya tak ubah seperti gadis panggilan.

Alasan Baekhyun berdandan seperti itu hanya supaya para pengunjung tak mengenali identitasnya sebagai laki-laki.

Ia selalu mengaku bahwa dirinya perempuan.

"Sebentar…" sela Baekhyun, "apa kau masih berpikiran jika aku perempuan?"

Ganti Chanyeol yang heran, "Kau memang perempuan, kan?"

Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan meletakkannya di atas dadanya yang berbalut bra. Chanyeol yang belum paham justru berpikiran lain, "Kau tidak sabaran rupanya…" katanya, namun saat jarinya tak sengaja menekan busa pembungkus dada Baekhyun, dia sadar bahwa isinya tidak kenyal. "Kau benar-benar berdada rata… EH?!"

"Aku laki-laki, bocah. Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti perempuan dan segera selesaikan ini dengan cepat,"

Chanyeol menyeringai lebar, "Bagus sekali…"

"Apanya yang bagus?" Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku _gay_. Dan kau laki-laki."

"A~h. Kau juga pasti tahu," Baekhyun mengerling, "aku juga _gay_…"

"Jadi…?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa aku _lulus_?"

"Mm, mm." Baekhyun mengangguk, "kau lumayan."

**.**

**.**

"Si Park gila itu pergi ke mana? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang dan meninggalkan aku di sini bersama bocah bodoh, aish," dumal Jongin kesal.

Sehun terlihat seperti idiot yang baru saja bertemu dengan mainan anak tiga tahun. Ia baru pertama kalinya melihat dunia _seperti ini_. Berada dalam satu kelompok dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin berarti mempelajari banyak hal baru yang belum ia ketahui sebelumnya.

Oke, lupakan dulu tentang mereka karena kita punya hal yang harus diselesaikan—

**.**

**.**

Kasurnya melesak karena Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menindih tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menuntun bibirnya menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah Chanyeol. Mulai dari hidung, kelopak matanya, dahi, hingga dagunya yang kokoh. Chanyeol menghadiahkannya bertubi-tubi ciuman yang lebih ganas. Ia menaruh kecupan panjang di bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya. Menyisakan liur panjang berkat kontak mereka.

Mereka terengah-engah dalam detik yang panjang.

Baekhyun memandang langit-langit dengan sayu. Rambut palsunya acak-acakan, tadinya dia ingin membuka rambut palsu itu tapi Chanyeol melarangnya. Sekarang Chanyeol sibuk memberi tanda cinta di leher putih Baekhyun. Ia menghisap kulit Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang dan mendesah sesekali. Adakalanya Baekhyun meringis saat tak sengaja gigi Chanyeol menggigit kulitnya terlalu kasar.

Chanyeol agresif.

Chanyeol berhenti, pandangannya terpaku lurus pada wajah Baekhyun yang berkeringat. Saat Baekhyun membuka matanya, iris mereka bertemu. Chanyeol memiringkan wajahnya, kembali mempertemukan belahan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun. Ia tak memejamkan mata, melihat ekspresi kepuasan yang tercetak di wajah Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun yang tadinya memeluk leher Chanyeol bergerak ke bawah. Ia menuju ke depan dan berhenti di risleting celana Chanyeol. Ia membukanya perlahan, bunyi risleting terdengar mendominasi setelah bunyi desah tertahan dari mulut Chanyeol. Punggung tangan Baekhyun mengenai ujung kemaluan Chanyeol dan membuatnya tegak.

Baekhyun menurunkan celana Chanyeol sebatas paha.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Membuat ciuman mereka terlepas. Chanyeol mendesah kecewa—"Kenapa?"

"_Ayam_mu terlalu besar untuk ukuran anak SMA."

Chanyeol berdecak, "Lalu apa, kau takut?"

Baekhyun menggeleng malu, "Aku hanya minder…"

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Alasan yang bodoh." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir. "Kau mau berhenti sampai di sini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak."

"Ya sudah, tinggal diam saja."

Baekhyun makin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol bergerak membuka risleting gaun Baekhyun dan menurunkannya sebatas pinggang. Tangannya yang lain menyingkap rok gaun Baekhyun. Seperti dugaannya, Baekhyun tak memakai celana pendek apapun setelah dalaman. Jadi Chanyeol langsung menarik celana dalam Baekhyun dan menutupi kemaluannya dengan rok gaun.

Chanyeol sengaja tidak membuka kaitan bra Baekhyun dan meremas-remasnya.

Baekhyun sibuk melenguh.

Lelaki mungil itu melihat Chanyeol masih memakai seragam atasan lengkap. Ia membuka kancing seragam Chanyeol satu-persatu, menghempaskannya ke lantai. Takjub saat melihat tubuh lain yang tengah menindihnya.

"Terpesona olehku?" goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng, bohong. Dan merona lagi. Sial, hari ini sudah berapa kali dia merona?

Chanyeol membuka seluruh sisa pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dan langsung menindih Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun yang akan membuka sisa pakaiannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol, "Kau lebih seksi begini." ujarnya. Ia memegang penis Baekhyun dan membuat gerakan naik-turun. Baekhyun melenguh.

Jadi begini rasanya di-_blowjob _itu? Seumur-umur, Baekhyun baru merasakannya kali ini dari Chanyeol. Kendati dia sering melakukannya untuk banyak orang, ia tak pernah mendapatkannya sendiri.

Chanyeol menyukai saat dia mendapati Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan. "Jangan ditahan, aku suka suaramu."

"Ah—haaah, i—yaaahh, ahhh…"

Chanyeol memasukkan penis Baekhyun ke mulutnya dan memberikan servis. Lidahnya menjilat kepala kemaluan Baekhyun yang memerah. Dari bawah ia melihat Baekhyun merem-melek. Baekhyun menggila, "C—Channyeolhh… ahh,"

Saat Baekhyun sibuk dengan desahannya sendiri, diam-diam Chanyeol telah mempersiapkan jarinya untuk menusuk Baekhyun. Ia sudah melumeri telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dengan _lube_. Baekhyun tidak memperhatikannya, lelaki itu meremas rambut Chanyeol dan membuat kepalanya terbenam lebih dalam untuk melahap penisnya.

Chanyeol intens menaikturunkan kepalanya menuruti Baekhyun. "Yeolhh, ahh…" Ia menyeringai, kepala kemaluan Baekhyun sudah berkedut-kedut dan sebentar lagi pasti mengeluarkan benih.

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun _sampai_. Tubuhnya menggelinjang. Lahar putihnya menyembur sampai ke kerongkongan Chanyeol. Untungnya Chanyeol tidak tersedak. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis, memasukkan satu jarinya ke _jalur belakang _Baekhyun.

Tidak mendengar ada protes, Chanyeol menambahkan jari tengahnya ikut masuk. Baekhyun terpekik, mungkin baru terasa.

Chanyeol menggerakkan dua jarinya pelan-pelan keluar-masuk tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun melempar tatapan sayunya pada Chanyeol. "Sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Chanyeol menambahkan satu jari lagi dan membuat gerakan melebar. Baekhyun merasa bokongnya penuh. Ia melebarkan pahanya untuk memudahkan kerja Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mencabut jarinya dan buru-buru menggantinya dengan penisnya sendiri yang telah tegak sejak pertama. Ia menjebloskan miliknya langsung sampai pangkal. Dan bergerak dengan cepat. Baekhyun berteriak, meremas seprai sangat kencang. Lubangnya bisa jadi robek jika ukuran kemaluan Chanyeol sedikit lebih besar lagi. Chanyeol memang pelan di awal, tapi dia berubah menjadi sangat kasar.

Ia menggenjot tubuh Baekhyun dengan buas.

"_Bitch, _kau ini tidak dipakai berapa lama?" tanya Chanyeol saat merasa kesulitan menggerakkan tubuhnya. Lubang Baekhyun menjepitnya sangat ketat.

Mata Baekhyun kabur karena airmata, dia sedikit terisak. "Aku masih perjaka sampai kau memasukkan milikmu ke _sana,_"

Chanyeol terperanjat. Genjotannya terhenti. "Benarkah? Itu artinya kau baru pertama kali?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Makanya p—pelan-pelan," Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perih menguasai tubuh bawahnya, apalagi penis Chanyeol menancap di sana. "Pantas saja…" kata Chanyeol. "Maaf, ya,"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, nampak sedikit emosi. "Telat, sudah terlanjur _dibobol _juga."

"Habisnya kau tidak bilang, sih…" Chanyeol merasa agak bersalah.

"Mana aku tahu, kau tiba-tiba saja berubah jadi kasar…" rajuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang melihat airmata menetes dari pipi Baekhyun segera menghapusnya dengan ibu jari. Ia mengelus poni rambut palsu Baekhyun dan menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi dahinya. Sementara penisnya masih menancap di dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol erat, merasakan Chanyeol begitu mengisinya. Bokongnya terasa penuh. Milik Chanyeol pas dengannya.

"Bergeraklah lagi," kata Baekhyun setelah beberapa saat mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan ukuran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun kali ini lebih hati-hati. Menghujam tubuh bawah Baekhyun dengan miliknya yang ereksi. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan, kakinya mengalung di pinggang Chanyeol. Penis Chanyeol menggesek dinding rektumnya.

"Rileks, _Sayang._" Chanyeol menciumi wajah Baekhyun untuk mengalihkan sakitnya. Baekhyun sesekali membalas ciuman tersebut. Bibir mereka bertemu, mempersilahkan lidah satu sama lain untuk saling membelit. Dalam pertempuran mulut itu selalu Chanyeol yang keluar sebagai pemenang, Baekhyun hanya jadi pihak yang kehabisan oksigen.

Saat Baekhyun sudah mendingan, Chanyeol menambah tempo sodokannya lebih bertenaga. Baekhyun ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya meski tidak banyak membantu. Chanyeol yang paling mendominasi hubungan seks ini.

Napas mereka memburu, berkejar-kejaran.

Lubang Baekhyun terasa sempit dan ketat membungkus kemaluan Chanyeol. "Ahhh, hhaaah… Kau hebat sekali, Sayang… Semphittthh,"

"K—Kau juuggha, _ayam_mu besar. Hhh, hhh… argh," Baekhyun memekik saat ujung kemaluan Chanyeol menembak prostatnya. Chanyeol mengulang gerakannya berkali-kali, membuat Baekhyun melenguh karena nikmat.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan kosakata kotor yang tak pernah dia ucapkan sebelumnya.

Mereka bercinta seperti itu. Pelan dan dalam. Sampai Baekhyun merasa dirinya akan kembali _datang. _"Y—Yeolhh," panggilnya.

"Hmm?" Chanyeol sibuk menyodok lubangnya.

"A—Aku mau s-sampaihh,"

Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya. Baekhyun mengalungkan kakinya semakin erat di pinggang Chanyeol. "Bersama-sama, Sayang…"

"ARGH!"

Mata mereka terpejam dan dunia seolah-olah putih seluruhnya.

Mereka mengeluarkan spermanya bersama-sama. Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya hangat karena Chanyeol menembakkan lahar putihnya tepat di dalam. Milik Baekhyun berceceran ke mana-mana. Di dada Chanyeol, pahanya, bahkan sampai ke atas seprai.

Baekhyun memburu oksigen dengan rakus, mengganti kebutuhan paru-parunya yang hilang selama sesi percintaan itu. Chanyeol menghirup napas sewajarnya, ia belum memisahkan diri dari Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih,"

Baekhyun mengerjap kebingungan.

"Seks yang sangat hebat," tambah Chanyeol.

Ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mungil masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Chanyeol berguling ke samping. Penisnya terpisah pelan dari tubuh bawah Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis.

Keadaan kamar sudah tak sama seperti semula.

Semuanya acak-acakan.

Chanyeol menarik selimut untuk menutup tubuh mereka berdua. Baekhyun meringkuk seperti anak kucing dalam pelukannya. Menguap beberapa kali dan jatuh tertidur. Chanyeol merasa damai saat melihat dada Baekhyun kembang-kempis menghirup udara, cara tidurnya begitu manis.

"Aku belum tahu namamu, tapi kurasa aku menyukaimu," gumamnya, lalu menyusul Baekhyun memejamkan mata.

**Bersambung…**

_Zula's Side_

Kelamaan ga? Ngga ya, jarak 2minggu doangan ko #kedip2#digampar. Sebenernya Az pingin balik nulis entar aja pas acara hiatusan kelar, cuman ni lines ngendep mulu dikepala -_-)a eh iya, terus Az pikir2 lagi kalo ni FF dikembangin konfliknya banyak loh ._. mulai dari Kris yg complicated ama Tao, Yixing Suho, semuanya dah. Jd walaupun awalnya Az bilang ini isinya NC, ga nutup kemungkinan kalo storylinenya jg bakal ditulis. Gapapa kan? Nah, masalah pair mana yg muncul duluan gabisa request, Az udah nyiapin dichapter mana2 aja misalnya pair itu muncul, tp semuanya kebagian pasti. Satu chapter juga gamungkin all casts nongol, jadi pay for att. kalo misal emang nunggu FF ini. Oya, krn lg hiatus, chapter depannya mungkin bakal lama dari ini. Iya, Az pgn UN. Doain yak. Syukur deh kemarin TO nilainya lumayan, makasi buat yg udah kirim doa wkwk XDv

Buat yg tanya kenapa judulnya **Mannequin**, aku ambil langsung dr visualnya manekin, boneka peraga yg dipajang ditoko2 baju, nah mereka kan dipakein baju, tapi setelah bajunya laku boneka itu jadi telanjang lg. Kalo org ke bar biasanya buat apa? Nyalurin seks doang, abis si penyedia jasa selesai ngasih servis, pelanggan ngasih duit. Impas. Hubungan berakhir sampe disitu. Jadi hubungan manekin sm FF ini bisa kebaca kan? ;)

Sori jg kemarin ada salah deskrip di narasi Jongdae, pendiam itu harusnya intro tp gue tulisnya ekstro. Thx buat yg udah betulin…

Az gatau mo bilang apa selain makasi. Buat yg udah favs-folls, review, silent reads juga. Semuanya. Az gabisa tanpa kalian, Babes #kedipgaje. Ga nyangka FF simulasi(?) ky gini sambutannya lumayan wkwk.

Yg kemarin ngerasa review, cek PM. Ni buat yg gak login:: [**lili**, **Fufufu**, **Jade Z**, **flower you**, **Guest 1**, **Guest 2**, **nachjaree**, **rnf**, **Guest 3**, **flyinqdeer**, **Guest 4**, **luhanxxi**, **love 120193**, **kyunie**, **Jung Rae Ra**: Ini udah dilanjut, Babes! Keep RnR yak~][**ariadna—**Iya, aku kelas 12, SMK. Tryout 1 baru 2minggu lalu -_-b][**Wu Zi Rae KTS—**Official][**Guest 5—**Sengaja dibikin gitu #wink][**realjongout**—WAHAH, gue juga gatau ni epep apaan. Kyungsoo sengaja gue jadiin gitu soalnya wkwk. Apaan? Pas ngebuletin jawaban kepikiran scene NC mulu gue XDb #plak][**eyiichan**—Wahaha, cenderung ke dampak stres menjelang TO kayanya -_- ini dilanjut][**Najika Alamanda—**Iyeps. Author usahain ding. Salken juga, nama author diblur tapi panggil aja Zul wkwk. Fujo level akut juga~][**Guest 6—**Dateng2 ketawa ._. hai juga kaka(?) long time no see ya, too~ tp kenapa saya dipanggil senpai -_-a oh jadi ceritanya lagi hiatusan? ;-; balik2 malah ane racunin yak? ;-; Arbitrage udah dari kapan tau, baca dah wkwk. Iya, gapapa. Udah tau ko siapa~ inget dong… tp kasi inisial cobak #plak][**A Y P—**Az usahain official sejahtera sentosa ampe tamat]

Eh satu lagi #ditimpuk# yg nanya Az ada twit ato ga, Az udah tutup semua jejaring sosial, jadi kalo mau cipikacipiki(?) langsung ke PM aja. Ato ga tanyain Az di **Ivy_Azulla**, ditunggu loh wkwkw.

LAST, makasih udah mampir dan nyempetin baca ni FF abal. Silahken tinggalkan tanda bukti cintamu(?) dikotak review. Manhi saranghaeee~ #showeruwithlove.

Ps: Sebenernya gue masi gondok kaga bisa ikutan SM audisi wkwk ._.

**~OoO~**

**Footnotes;** _**Alter-ego**_ itu penyakit kejiwaan di mana penderitanya seolah punya dua kepribadian dalam satu tubuh. Dia bisa berakting jadi orang lain, tapi dari luar tetap dia. Sekali waktu dia bisa ngajak kepribadian gandanya itu ngobrol, seakan-akan dirinya itu ada dua orang. _**Introvert**_ itu kepribadian seseorang yang menurut orang lain tertutup, out-of-date, penyendiri dan cenderung pasif dalam pergaulan. Tapi gak selamanya orang intro begitu, ada juga yang intro tapi dia punya alasan untuk bersikap pasif, kayak terlalu mengalah. Pendiam lah, intinya. Biasanya orang begini nggak pernah ambisius sm suatu hal. _**Ekstrovert **_itu kebalikan dari intro. Populasi orang jenis ini paling banyak di muka bumi, LOL. Terus ada juga yang mix, intro sm ekstro jadi satu kepribadian.

.

.

_**PS: (bocoran chap depan—)**_

"_Tak kusangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini…"_

"_Jadi… ini semacam perjanjian sementara?"_

"_Siapa gadis itu?"_

"_Cepat pulang ke rumah dan bawakan seseorang untukku."_

"_Kau tak bisa hidup seperti ini terus, Wufan."_

"_Jika aku menyedihkan, lalu bagaimana denganmu?"_

"_Tenang saja, aku takkan menyentuhmu lebih jauh. Aku masih suka wanita."_

"_Aku tahu."_

"_Mau nonton film?"_

"_Apa ini? Katanya kita nonton Pororo?"_

"_Kau cantik sekali…"_

"_Aku laki-laki,"_


End file.
